RainClan/Roleplay
I walked onto high rock. "LONG LIVE RAINCLAN!" Glitterstar yowled happily. Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 18:53, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Lilywater ordered a patrol. "Morningdew, Bluefrost and Forestpelt go look for some prey. The is no pile for the fresh-kill!" Prickl ar:D 19:02, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Flamestrike comes out of his den, yawning "I'll be right back, Lilywater. I am going to look for catmint since Riverpaw has not recovered from Greencough" Flamestrike said to her "Keep an eye on him so he won't affect more cats with Greencough" he continued as he ran out of camp. --ThrushFlight 19:32, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Lilywater nodded. She watched flamestrike leave. then headed over to the med cat den but made dure to keep a distance from Riverpaw. Suddenly at sunhigh Riverpaw's breathing became more horse and slower. "Flamestrike?" She called not knowing if he had returned or not. (do you want to make it so lilywater and flamestrike are siblings?) Prickl ar:D 19:39, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Shinerain licked her paws. She was going to kit in two days. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:57, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Glitterstar watched Lilywater. She remembered being deputy, when Sparklestar was alive. "Lilywater!" I called hoping teh young warrior would come quickly. Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! {C} 21:53, October 17, 2011 (UTC) "Yes, Glitterstar." She meowed dashing over to her leader's side. Prickl ar:D 22:00, October 17, 2011 (UTC) "Thrushflight!" I called as I saw Riverpaw jerk up and down. She looked more ill then she had when Mothdapple had checked on her before. Riverpaw was her daughter! Littlewillow 22:38, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Thrushflight hurried in with the catmint in his jaws "Ok, I'm here" He say Riverpaw suffering "here Riverpaw eat this with the poppy seed" He said as Riverpaw struggles to eat it. The silver tabby let out a purr of relief as Riverpaw relaxes and she begins to breathe easily. (yes, Thrushflight and Lilywater can be siblings). --ThrushFlight 23:35, October 17, 2011 (UTC) "Wait here" I meowed as I jumped onto high rock. "Let all cats gather below high for a Clan meating!" I yowled. Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 23:23, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Lilywater looked around nevously. Was she in trouble? Prickl ar:D 23:24, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Sparklekit walked over. "SParklekit has reached her 6th moon!" I yowled. "Lilywater, you will train her" I yowled again. "Sparklekit, until you recieve your warrior name you shall be known as SPARKLEPAW!" I cheered. Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 23:30, October 17, 2011 (UTC) I leaped off of high-rock and walked into the medicine den. "How is Riverpaw?" Glitterstar meowed. Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 23:38, October 17, 2011 (UTC) "Thank you." She murmured, touching noses with Sparklepaw. Prickl ar:D 23:40, October 17, 2011 (UTC) "Riverpaw's fine now" Thrushflight said stroking his fluffy tail against the silvery gray apprentice. he turns to Glitterstar "She will be back to her apprentice duties soon as she is strong" he meowed. --ThrushFlight 00:01, October 18, 2011 (UTC) I came back from the hunting patrol with a raven and a sparrow. I set them down, and padded over to the warrior's den. ★ Icy ★[[User Talk:Icewish| Super Cool★]] 00:29, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Rainshine purred and flickered her tail to congratulate the apprentice. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:25, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Category:Fanclan Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Thrushflight comes on out of the Medicine cat den with Riverpaw at his heels. "alright, Riverpaw tell Lilywater that you can get back to your duties". He watched as Riverpaw raced to tell Lilywater that she is better, now. --ThrushFlight 23:43, October 18, 2011 (UTC)